<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>non-toxic paint by nygmobs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668168">non-toxic paint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs'>nygmobs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jfgogh 💕 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Getting Together(?), M/M, Requited Crush, Requited Love, i don't know how to tag this one, no beta we die like men, they've basically been on two dates already, van just needs a hug and jack gives them, van panics after waking up next to jfk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>van wakes up with jack</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JFK/Vincent Van Gogh(clone high)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jfgogh 💕 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>non-toxic paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pt 3 of sunflowers</p><p>sorry this took forever i tried to write it as fast as i could</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>van gogh stirs in his sleep, he didn't remember falling asleep and he didn't know where he was. </p><p>he cracks his eyes open and stares at the ceiling, then he felt a pair of strong arms pull him closer to themselves, he starts to panic he didn't remember where he was or who he was with last.</p><p>he turns his head, and comes face to face with that red polo shirt jfk always wears, he started to calm down everything coming back to him. </p><p>he must have fallen asleep at some point while watching the movie, jfk must have to some point after him.</p><p>honestly, jfk holding him like this with his head rested on the top of his made him feel safe.</p><p>van moved as close as he could and buried his face into jack's chest his hands lay flat on the other's stomach.</p><p>jfk smelled nice, like vanilla and some probably expensive cologne van couldn't tell, either way, it calmed his nerves.</p><p>“gogh?” came jack's voice quiet and raspy with sleep.</p><p>van moved his head and looked at jfk's sleepy face he blushed lightly at the other.</p><p>“i-i'm sorry jack did i wake y-you up from moving around?”</p><p>jfk shakes his head lightly “no you're er fine, i woke up my er uh self”</p><p>jfk was still holding onto him even after he woke up he didn't mind though, jfk didn't seem to mind either.</p><p>“sorry i fell asleep during the movie jfk” </p><p>“nothin' to er be sorry about.. plus you're er uh kinda cute when ya sleep”</p><p>van felt his entire face heat up, he looked down avoiding eye contact, he can't believe jfk called him cute. what was he supposed to say now he tried to think of something but no words came out.</p><p>he looked back up to jfk who had a small smile on his face but concerned filled eyes, he didn't want to make jfk feel that way especially feel that way about himself. </p><p>van gogh frowns “you're- you're cute to jack”</p><p>jack blushed lightly “yeah i er uh know that, but like uh thanks..” </p><p>van smiled giggling “yeah i know you do, you're welcome though”</p><p>jack let's go of him and sets up rubbing his eyes, van sits up beside him and looks down at his knees, he didn't know what to say or do, until jack spoke up.</p><p>“we should do this again”</p><p>“watch a movie together, or sleep cuddling?”</p><p>jfk shrugs “don't see why we er can't do both”</p><p>van went red at that, he was blushing a lot lately all cause of this stupid jock </p><p>“o-oh, we could tomorrow since it's saturday b-but that's completely up to you jack”</p><p>jfk smiles brightly “yeah! let's er do it, but we can do it at your uh house if that's alright”</p><p>van nods his head “yeah okay we can do that”</p><p>jfk smiles again and hugs him “cool”</p><p>van hesitantly hugs him back closing his eyes, he pulls away opening his eyes </p><p>“i should uh get going,” van says softly </p><p>jack nods “do you want me to drive you back to your place?”</p><p>van had all of his stuff and was ready to leave “no it's okay, i'll walk home it's not very far”</p><p>jack nods again “okay, bye vinnie, i'll see you tomorrow”</p><p>“yeah okay, see you” van smiles one last time before leaving jack alone in his room.</p><p>jack flops back down on his bed and groaned, this little man is making him feel ways only cleo made him feel and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing..</p><p>it's a good thing he decided, a really good thing at that, maybe tomorrow he'll try his luck with van.</p><p>—<br/>
it was the next day and van gogh was freaking out, he was pacing around his room pulling at his hair, he didn't even know why he was freaking out, he just woke up in a really bad place and his meds weren't currently helping him.</p><p>he sits down leaning against the wall and pulls his knees to his chest and rests his head between his arms.</p><p>he didn't even hear the sound of his door opening and the voice of his foster mom trying to tell him something, then her footsteps echoing back down the hall.</p><p>then there are footsteps in his room then his door being shut again, whoever this was, was sitting beside him now, they didn't say anything just sat there. </p><p>van looks up at who it was, it was jfk who was looking at him with concern.</p><p>“you er okay gogh?” he asked</p><p>van nods his head “y-yeah i'm okay” he lied.</p><p>“okay” he didn't believe him but he didn't want to push van. </p><p>“i'm sorry, you had to see me like this jack.. i forgot about today”</p><p>jack hugs him close then pulls away holding onto vans shoulders gently as he looked at him smiling lightly.</p><p>“don't er uh apologize for something you can't control vinnie, it's okay we can always do it some other time”</p><p>“n-no we can still watch a movie together, i want to” van holds onto jfk's wrist and moves them from his shoulders.</p><p>“i just- i just got to set my laptop up then we'll be good to go” van nods his head.</p><p>he gets up and sits on his bed setting up his laptop he turns on coralline his favourite animated movie, he sets the laptop in the centre of the bed, and motions for jfk to sit beside him, and jack does.</p><p>“i h-hope this movie is alright, we can watch something else if you want”</p><p>jfk shakes his head “no this is okay” </p><p>van smiles and starts the movie, he leans back against the headboard and jfk does the same, jack hesitates a bit but then places his hand on top of vans.</p><p>van gogh looks at jack then at their hands and smiles, then interlaced their fingers so now they were holding hands, he turns his head back to the movie.</p><p>it was halfway through the movie when it happened, something neither of them expected, maybe jfk but who's to say.</p><p>jack had griped van goghs hand tightly, and van winced lightly at it, he looks up at jfk frowning.</p><p>“a-are you alright?”</p><p>jack nods his head “yeah, i'm er uh fine vinnie, sorry i uh grabbed your hand like that”</p><p>“it's okay jack, you just worried me” van smiled and pats jfk's hand.</p><p>“vin?”</p><p>“yeah?”</p><p>“can i er kiss you?...”</p><p>to say the least van gogh wasn't expecting that, he wasn't expecting that at all, in fact, he went red and looked down, he didn't know what to say, this had to be a joke. it couldn't be real..</p><p>“vinnie?”</p><p>van looked back up at jfk, then back down then back up again, he decided he didn't care if this was fake or not so he just went for it, he leaned up so he faces facing with jack now, he held onto the other's shoulders as he leaned in, he could feel jacks breath on his face as their lips met for a kiss. it was gentle and jack's lips were soft, unlike his chapped ones it was nice.</p><p>jack moved his hands so they were around vans waist and van was holding onto the other's neck now, they stayed like that for a minute just making out with small gasps coming from them, eventually, they had to pull away so they could breathe.</p><p>they were still holding into each other, van was resting his head on jack's shoulder.</p><p>“this- this better not be some experiment or dare so you can use me and when you're s-satisfied leave me and p-pretend you don't k-know me..”</p><p>there were tears brimming the corners of van goghs eyes now, jack just cupped his hands around the others face and wiped his tears away, he smiles softly and pecks the other's lips.</p><p>“this er isn't a dare or a er uh experiment vinnie, i just think i like you a lot and wanted to kiss ya”</p><p>van smiles tears brimmed his eyes again but for an entirely different reason.</p><p>jfk frowns “hey, why are you er crying?”</p><p>“n-no reason, i just like you a lot too.. and have for a while, i just didn't expect you to feel the same way”</p><p>jack pulls van closer to himself hugging him, van immediately hugged back burying his face into the crook of jack's neck.</p><p>jack pulled away holding onto the other's shoulders.</p><p>“does this er make us uh boyfriends now or er uh something?”</p><p>“i-i guess so, i mean if you want”</p><p>“yeah that would be er cool” </p><p>“yeah cool,” van smiles lightly at the other.</p><p>“let's er finish the movie” jfk smiled at him as he settled back against the headboard holding van close to him.</p><p>van gogh had completely forgotten they were watching a movie together but all the same he snuggled into jfk's side as they finished watching the movie that was almost forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if this was bad, i hoped you liked it though</p><p>their playlist:  </p><p>https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/jfgogh/pl.u-DdANrR6T04R7WlZ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>